Burying The Past
by ColoradoGirl93
Summary: Sesshomaru's mother, Kiminaka, reminisces about her past, and the love, violence, and betrayal that has defined her life
1. Chapter 1

**OKay... So in this story Sesshomaru's mom is expecting a visit from her son to collect a relic left to her by his father. While awaiting his arrival she is reminiscing about the past, and the love, violence, and betrayal that has defined her life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, unfortunately, just the characters that i have made.**

**Flashback:**

"We will attack just before dawn, most of their army should still be asleep then. With any luck, we will be able to push their troops back across the river, and reclaim this land."

"Excellent plan m'lady," Shu exclaimed, he was Kiminaka's right hand man, "I will assemble the troops immediately. Will you be going into battle with us m'lady?"

"Of course I will, what kind of ruler would I be to send my men out to fight a war while I hide behind my walls?"

"That is very valiant ma'am, but I fear that I must advise you against it. We have never faced an army of such great skill, they have conquered every other territory, and in the events of a loss, I am sure no one would want to see the Lady of the East fall."

"I thank you for your concern, but it will not change my mind. Go, assemble the troops."

Shu left, leaving Kiminaka alone with her thoughts. She had put on a brave face for him, and for her people, but she was scared. All that Shu had said was true, they had never faced such a powerful army, she had heard rumor that they had even taken down the Great Demon Empire of the North. _I can't continue dwelling on the thought of defeat, I have a powerful army as well, we must go out and put our hearts, minds, and souls into the battle, and kami willing, we will come out victorious._

She was ready promptly, and went outside to address her troops before moving out. "All of you stand before me, the mightiest warriors in the East, no one has dared take on the likes of our army. But now we face an enemy who is rumored to be unstoppable. You know what I say, that a rumor does not mean it is a fact! But I know for a fact that I am among the most skilled warriors, and that we will not take defeat lying down. We will make those demons from the western land retreat, and we will be once again be victorious and reclaim the lands that we lost!"

Her men cheered as she took her place among them. "Open the gates," she commanded, they began to head out.

**At Inutaisho's camp**

A scraggley looking man came running up to the commander's tent. "I wish to seek council with the lord."

"Wait here," a guard sneered at him. He went inside the tent, and came out a moment later, "step inside."

"Ah, Moten, what news do you bring me of the eastern movements?"

The man bowed before Inutaisho, "My lord, Lady Kiminaka has began to move her troops. She plans a surprise attack before dawn in order to force your army back across the river and reclaim her lost territory."

"And you're sure this information is correct?"

"Yes, my lord. I was listening outside the door while she discussed the battle plans with Shu, her most trusted general."

"Ano," the lord barked, a tall muscluar man entered the tent.

"Yes my lord?''

"Assemble the troops. You will divide them up, half will remain in their tents, feigning sleep, but make sure they are ready to attack! The other half will go with you and wait in the forest, once our assailants get here you will move in from the back, closing off any escape route they have."

"Yes sir," he said turning to leave.

Inutaisho got up and grabbed his sword, "Moten, your still here?"

"Yes, it seems that my lord has forgotten to pay me for my information."

"Ah of course," the lord said chuckling, "here." He threw a bag at him, coins rattled inside. "I tell you what, if we win this battle and claim the rest of the eastern territory, you come back, and I'll double what I gave you."

Moten bowed, "thank you my lord, you are so generous to those loyal to you." He bowed again and took his leave.

Inutaisho smiled, all he had to do now was wait for a victory to fall into his lap.

**Kiminaka**

They crossed through a valley between two mountains, and then there right before all of their eyes, they saw the camp of the western army. It was quiet, nothing was stirring, it looked as if her plan was going to work after all. Shu signaled for the troops to move forward. The headed past the froest, which unbeknownst to them, contained Inutaisho's men, waiting to close in on them. They were only about 10 yards from the camp now, "Attack!" Shu yelled.

At that same moment, Kiminaka heard a war cry from within the tents, men jumped out fully prepared for battle, she heard another cry from behind her troops, men were filing out of the forest surrounding them. _Great, our plan was leaked._ She looked all around her, they were outnumbered, but they were not going to get captured, they would at least have the honor of dying in battle. "Attack!" She yelled drawing her sword. Her men drew theirs as well.

"Stop," someone commanded.

"Who dares interrupt battle," Kiminaka sneered.

"I do," a tall, handsome, muscular man stepped forward. "I am Inutaisho, ruler of the western land. It seems to me you are a bit outnumbered, stay your weapons, and you and I can talk, and come to a compromise."

Kiminaka spat at him. "There are no compromise to be made. You have invaded our lands, either leave peacefully, or fight!" Her army cheered at her words.

"Come," he said calmly. "We will talk, and if a compromise is not made, then our armies may battle it out, and countless lives may be lost."

Shu stepped forward and whispered in her ear, "m'lady, we are behind you in whatever decision you make, but I advise you to talk to the lord first, and spare what lives you can."

Kiminaka nodded and sheathed her sword, her army followed suit. "I will talk with you, but you must give me your word that none of my men will be harmed while we bargain."

"You have my word, step this way."

They entered a tent that she presumed to be his.

"Tell me," he asked, "how is it that a woman is ruling this land and commanding such a vast army?"

"We came here to talk peace," she snapped, "not talk about my heritage."

He laughed. "You know, you're quite feisty, I like that."

"You disgust me."

"Most women know their place and wouldn't dare speak to a man like that."

"I know my place," she argued, "it is ruler of the people of the eastern lands, therefore I may speak how I wish."

He looked her up and down, he could tell she was a dog demon by her scent, and no doubt a powerful one. She was also very beautiful, long white hair, piercing golden eyes, and a cresent moon on her forehead.

"Are you going to just stare at me, or are we going to have a peace talk."

"Well, I think I have come up with a solution that will satistfy both of our needs."

"Get on with it then," Kiminaka barked.

He chuckled again. "So impatient. Alright, here is my proposition, marry me."

"Are you crazy?" She yelled drawing her sword, "why don't I just kill you now and then dispose of your army? It seems much simpler."

"Because even without me as their leader, my army would annihilate you."

Kiminaka knew this was true but did not want to admit it out loud. "How would marrying you satisfy my demands as well as yours?"

"Simple, you don't lose your territory, for I will let you stay in command of it, and your men, but you also gain protection from me and my army."

"You didn't answer the other part of my question, what's in it for you?"

"I get partial ownership of the eastern land and the spoils from it, I save the hassle of battle and the lives of my men, not to mention, I get a beautiful wife out of all of it."

Kiminaka looked at him, she was torn, part of her wanted to rip him to shreds now and take her chances with his army, the other half knew that was reckless, and would probably end up costing her life and lives of her men.

"Fine, I will marry you. As long as I keep ownership of my land and my army."


	2. Chapter 2

**I think chapter 1 of this story went really well, so I'm excited too see what the next chapter brings, reviews are welcome, ENJOY!**

Kiminaka couldn't believe it, today was the day. She would marry Inutaisho, the demon ruler of the western lands, and combine their territories to make a great empire. Despite her stern expression, she was nervous and felt sick to her stomach on the inside. _I have to keep my composure, if not for me then for my people._ She took a deep breath and put her hair ornaments on. Before leaving her dressing room Kiminaka looked in the mirror, she looked beautiful, she was young and strong, and marrying a very attractive and powerful demon, she should have felt blessed, but instead she felt empty.

Kimanaka's stomach was in her throat throughout the whole ceremony, but incredibly enough, she made it through the day without showing her true emotions or messing anything up. At the reception later she sat at Inutaisho's side smiling polietly at her guests and subjects, but not saying much, she didn't want to risk blurting anything out. There was so much delicious food set in front of them, but Kiminaka barely picked at her plate, she had things other than food on her mind.

**Later that night:**

Inutaisho stumbled into Kiminaka's sleeping quarters, she was clad in only a nightgown that showed off the pale skin of her back and arms. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, but instead of melting into him as so many others had done, she pushed away and gave him a menacing look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well I think I am about to consumate my marriage with my wife," he said cockily.

"Ha. I don't think so."

She could see him getting flustered, but he kept a calm tone. "What are you saying? I married a beatiful woman yet I am not allowed to touch her?"

She nodded her head once, she could see the anger rising up inside of him, "I'll have you know, you are my wife now and subject to my law, I don't know what makes you grow so bold as to deny me what is rightfully mine."

"Ha!" Kiminaka shouted, her anger flaring and matching his, "you think that just because we are married I will give myself to you? Let me remind you that I married you for the good of my people, that does not mean that I am going to give myself up willingly."

He grabbed her harshly by the wrists and brought her face close to his, "and who says it has to be willing?" In an instant his lips were crashing down upon hers pulling her into a rough unwanted kiss, almost as soon as it began though it was over, he threw her onto the bed like a discarded item and walked out.

Later Kiminaka learned from Shu that her husband had settled his "hunger" with a young kitchen maid. She couldn't care less though, as long as it wasn't her.

Inutaisho left to attend to business in the west for a few days, and it was the only time Kiminaka felt at ease. Whenever she passed him she could feel his eyes on her, he was plotting to take her virginity, she could sense it. Kiminaka was not stupid though, she knew eventually she would have sex with him, and they would probably have children, but she wanted that time to be as far from the present as possible.

Even the servants knew of her refusal to her husband, she found this out when she was walking the grounds and overheard some maids talking.

"I swear, that woman is so vain and stupid. She has a strong healthy mate, yet refuses to give herself up."

"It's pride I tell you. She has always been too proud, it will end up being her downfall, the fool."

"Yes, her husband already wanders about looking for women to satisfy his needs seeing as she won't, eventually he will lose all interest in her."

Kiminaka listened for a few more moments as they continued to slander her name before walking out into view.

''M'lady, what a pleasant surprise we-"

They all lay upon the ground in a bloody mess, Kiminaka called for another servant to take away the bodies and bring her something to wash the blood off of her hands. Despite the uproar this would cause among the servants later, Kiminaka was proud, she had let people disrespect her for far too long and it was time to restore order, plus, this relieved some much built up stress.

After Inutaisho returned life went on as normal, he no longer pressured Kiminaka as he had before, and had actally began to treat her with respect.

"Well Kiminaka, what do you think the best course of action would be?"

She looked up in surprise, she was allowed to sit in on military meetings, but was never asked to voice her opinion. "Well, I-I think that the rebellion in that village is of little importance to us." The council looked at her in shock as she began to explain herself. "We should be more worried about the movement of the southern villages than a small one with little significance. I think we should monitor the village, but sending in troops for such a small cause will only be a waste of time, resources, and lives."

"Sir-"

The man was silenced when Inutaisho out his hand up, he looked deep in thought. "Kiminaka, you seemed to have analyzed the situation well enough, I believe that for the time being we will follow the course you have perscribed."

She couldn't believe he had recognized her opinion in a military decision, it was faint, but she felt a small pull at her heart.

Soon after, a treaty was signed with the south, meaning Inutaisho was able to have more leisure time, most of which he spent with Kiminaka. This would have been a courtship had they not already been married, and as time went on, Kiminaka found that she thought of him less and less as cocky and arrogant, and more and more as a respectable man with a big heart. On their outings toghether he took time to interact with their subjects and listen to the problems they brought up, and his words were not empty, he tried his hardest to accomadate all those he ruled over. Everyday Kiminaka found herself admiring him more and more.

One day as she was talking with Shu in her quarters he brought up a maid he had seen Inutaisho with.

"Poor girl looked like she was drunk as he led her off into the courtyard. They didn't come back for hours, but when they did he seemed pretty pleased with himself."

Kiminaka just nodded and looked out a window. Inutaisho's womanizing had always disgusted her, but never had it made her feel hurt or angry for him to have his attention on another woman. She decided to confront him.

"Shu," she said interrupting his story, "go fetch my husband for me will you?"

"Right away m'lady," he replied bowing out of the room.

He returned promptly with Inutaisho in tow, he gave a qucik bow then turned to leave shutting the door, leaving them alone.

"Is something the matter Kiminaka? You look troubled?"

"Why do you feel the need to sleep with so many women?" She blurted out.

He gave a small chuckle. "Well you see there are two reasons, its quite simple really. The first is that I am a man, and as a man I have needs which must be fulfilled. The second, is that I am searching. I have yet to find the woman who I know can satisfy me for eternity, the woman who will take away my need to be with a new woman constanly."

"And how will you know when you find this woman?"

"I will feel it, I know I will. But until then I must keep searching because without her the fire inside me will never be put out."

Kiminaka wanted to throw herself at him in that instant, she didn't know what was coming over her, but instead she said, "well I don't take kindly to you having multiple relaionships with my servants, what if one of them was to bear an illegitimate child?"

"I thought they were our servants," he said laughing completely avoiding her question. He stopped laughing when he saw the stern expression on his wife's face, but his eyes continued to dance with amusement. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, "don't worry, I have a feeling that special woman is closer than I think." He walked out, Kimnaka put her hand to her cheek, her skin was burning where he had touched her.

She was walking on air the rest of the day, Kiminaka suspected it, but now she knew, she had fallen in love with her husband in the few months she had been married to him, and she decided she would prove it to him tonight.

Inutaisho walked into the bedroom expecting Kiminaka to be asleep like always, but when he came in she was at her vanity brushing her hair. She looked so beautiful, her perfect body, flawless skin, silky hair, but he knew better than to touch her. He said a curt goodnight and turned to go to bed, he was surprised when he heard her get up and follow him. She wrapped her arms around his body and began stroking his muscular chest.

"Mmm, Kiminaka what are you doing."

"What do you think?" She asked, pressing herself against his back harder.

"If your not careful," he warned, "something is going to happen tonight."

She trailed her hands over his body as she came around to face him, she came close to his face, "I know," she whispered seductively.

That was all it took, he slammed her against the wall, he had been waiting for her for so long, and now his animalistic state took over. He pressed his body against hers and kissed her roughly, but she fought back, trying to gain control of the kiss, and Inutaisho had to admit, he liked her being feisty. She moved from his mouth and kissed his neck, he scratched up her sides causing her to shudder and grind against him. He pushed back even harder, he picked her up and threw her on the bed removing her nightgown. He stopped his craze for a moment in order to gaze at her body, she really was perfect. Kiminaka seemed to grow nervous from his intense gaze, instead of squirming as he would hhe beave like though, she growled and pulled him back into her. He soon fell into pace with her grinds, then moved his focus to her breasts. They were milky white and tender, and felt like silk under his rough hands, as he continued his work on her nipple she began to moan and pant softly. He smirked. His hand not busy with her breast slowly slipped between her legs, Kiminaka was reluctant, but she opened her legs and allowed him to slip a findger inside of her. She held back a moan. He pumped his hand faster and faster, soon she had her first orgasm. The feeling of her jerking below him excited Inutaisho even more, he was ready to be inside of her. He spread her legs even more and slipped in between her legs, he could smell her, she was scared but she was ready, he slammed into her without warning, causing her to yelp. He waited for her to adjust to his size before she urged him on. He thrust in and out of him, and she began meeting his thrusts with her own, almost at the same moment they were thrown into utter bliss as the they both experienced their own orgasms.

When Inutaisho was done he rolled off of Kiminaka pulling her with himk, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Just as she was about to go to sleep he whispered in her ear, "Now I know I have found that one."

**So there you have it, Chapter two, I will update soon, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHH! It feel like it has been so long!**

**P.S. I don't own Inuyasha *sob*... but anyways... moving on**

Kiminaka smiled as she rubbed her stomach. She couldn't wait until Inutaisho got back to see her, she was far more advanced in the pregnancy than when he had left, and she knew he was going to be excited.

But eerie thoughts lurked in the back of Kiminaka's mind, he was supposed to be home over a week ago, did something happen? And she couldn't help wondering, did he revert back to his old womanizing ways? She shook her haed at the thought, silently reprimanding herself for thinking of her husband so poorly. _He will be back, and when he returns the heir to our kingdom will be born._ She patted her stomach reassuringly before calling servants to help her up so she could walk about the garden.

As she bent down to smell a rose she heard hooves approaching. She looked up excitedly though she knew it was not her husband, the smell was different, but it could be a messenger sent ahead to tell her of his arrival.

The man jumped off the horse, "m'lady," he said bowing deep.

"Arise," Kiminaka commanded, "what news do you bring?"

"A message from the lord." He unfolded a scroll and began to read. _'My dearest wife, I was expected to return to you over a week ago, but unfinished business has kept me away. I shall return in no more than eight days, you have my word. Love, your faithful husband.'_ He gave the scroll to Kiminaka, gave a curt bow, and began to mount his horse.

"Wait, is that all he says?" She asked.

"Aye m'lady."

"Well what business does he have to attend to? Our child is to be born within a few days!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, and I don't mean to sound rude, but I have no idea what's taking him. We finished our business in the south, and on the way back stopped in a small village. We stayed at an inn, and ever since he has refused to leave, says he needs to attend to some business."

It took all of Kiminaka's willpower not to cry, for there was no way she would let herself cry infront of a man of such low rank, because unattended business in an inn could only mean one possible thing; another woman. "Thank you for delivering the letter," she said, her voice shaking.

The man nodded and mounted his horse, and within a few minutes was out of her sight range. She couldn't hold it any longer, she crumpled onto the ground and cried, shaking violently. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her lower stomach. She cried out in agony. "Akane!" She yelled for her midwife who was always close at hand.

A young demoness came running up to her, ''what is it lady Kiminaka?"

"What do you think?" Kiminaka snapped, "the labor pains have begun. It is time."

Akane sprung into action calling for all female servants to help Kiminaka into the castle and prepare the birthing room,_ hurry home my love,_ Kiminaka thought as they carried her away.

She lay in the birthing room on a pile of pillows, sweat covering her entire body. The pain of childbirth was almost too much to bear, but Kiminaka was stuborn, and was determined to hold out until she had news that her husband was on his way back. Akane had pleaded with her to take the herbs that would quicken the birthing process, but she refused, and instead ordered Akane to send someone out to find Inotaisho.

**The Next Day:**

Kiminaka had been in labor for over 20 hours, and still no news. She was beginning to give up hope when a messenger burst through the door. "I have a letter from the lord!"

"Read it!" Kiminaka barked.

The servant shuddered a bit, but opened the letter. _'My dearest, my business still keeps me occupied, so it is with great regret that I must inform you that I must miss the birth of our first child. I wish for it to be a quick and painless birth, and to see a healthy wife and heir when I return. With all my love, Inutaisho.'_

_He's not coming. He said I was the one he would never stray from and yet he isn't coming._ She started openly crying, but only let it last for a moment before regaining her composure. "Akane, bring me the birthing herbs."

Despite the helping herbs, Kiminaka was in labor for at least 8 more hours, when finally, she gave one last push, and a baby slipped into Akane's arms. Kiminaka lay back, exhausted, finally it was over. "Well?" She asked.

"A girl," Akane replied, "a beautiful daughter."

The baby was cleaned quickly and then given to Kiminaka to be fed and held. She looked at her daughter, white hair, golden eyes, aand a cresent moon that matched her own embedded on her forehead, she was beautiful. But Kiminaka also noticeed she was rather small, much smaller than anyone expected, adn weighed almost nothing. Another thing that worried Kiminaka was the blue tint to the baby's skin. _It must be just from being born a few days early, nothing to worry about. She is perfect._

"M'lady," Akane asked bowing beside her, "what shall you name the child?"

Kiminaka thought, it seemed wrong to name the baby without Inotaisho to consent. _Oh well, he made the choice not to be here, so he will miss his input on her name._ "The child shall be called Emi."

"It is a fitting name lady Kiminaka, meaning beautiful blessing."

Kiminaka nodded. "Take her, I need my rest."

Akane bowed and took the child, leaving Kiminaka alone.

Kiminaka tried to ignore her thoughts and get some rest, but they kept popping into her head. _How dare he. He risked the life of our child by sending me into early labor, and then did not have the decency to be present for the birth of his child. He does not even know if she is safe or healthy, and has sent no one to inform him, does he really not care? And who is he seeing at the inn? How can they be more important than his family? _These thoughts haunted her as she drifted off into a fitfull sleep.

When she awoke the next morning, Kiminaka was disappointed to find Inotaisho was still not back. She ordered Emi to be brought to her. To her dismay, the baby still had the blue tint to her skin. "Akane, what is this?"

Akane looked nervous as she answered. "I'm afraid the baby is frail m'lady. She had trouble breathing last night, and is not in a very healthy condition, but she seems better this morning." Akane shrunk back, afraid of the outburst that was sure to come. But it didn't, Kiminaka's heart sunk at the news that her daughter wan't perfectly healthy, she couldn't stand to lose her.

**Two Days Later:**

As Kiminaka regained her strength and was able to see Emi more, she saw what Akane had meant, the was indeed not in good health, but she seemed to be holding on. Maybe it was an omen that she would be a strong stubborn leader someday, such as her mother.

Kiminaka's spirits finally lifted when she recieved word from a messanger that Inotaisho was finally finished with his "business" and was expected to return within the night. She was so happy, but things needed to be in order, she started barking orders of preperation for his arrival.

True to his word, Inotaisho returned to the palace by dinner. Kiminaka rushed into his arms. "My dear I missed you, what kept you?"

"It matters not dear, I am here now. Where is the child? What is it?"

"It is a girl. Akane, bring her now! I have called her Emi."

"Emi, a beautiful name." Akane brought her into the room and handed her to Inotaisho. He cooed over the baby, but Kiminaka saw the brief look of disappointment cross his face when he first saw his daughter. She felt like crying, he was disappointed in his own child, and maybe not even the baby, maybe he was disappointed in her for giving birth to a sickly child.

That night as they prepared for bed Kiminaka questioned Inotaisho. "What business did you have at that inn?"

He looked up, obviously surprised that she knew where he was. "It was nothing to concern you with, don't worry about it."

"I'm going to worry about it. Our daughter was born early because of news of your delay, and you missed her birth from it, I at least deserve an answer from all that you have put me through this week."

"Kiminaka not now, I'm tired!" He snapped at her before rolling over. She climbed into bed next to him and cried silently.

The next few weeks it felt as if Kiminaka was walking on eggshells, without warning Inotaisho would snap at her or the servants, and to make matters worse, Emi was in a worse condition than when she was born. Akane had confided in her one day that it was best that they begin making funeral arrangements, for she doubted the child would live much longer. Kiminaka was crushed.

One day soon after, it happened, Emi never woke up. Kiminaka spent two days in her bed chamber crying, and no one, not even Inotaisho could calm her. In fact, she secretly blamed him. Had he not put her under so much stress, Emi might have been healthier.

Finally Inotaisho got tired of Kiminaka's depression. "Get out of bed and take your child's death with dignity like a true ruler."

"How dare you! Your heir has just died and you act as if it is an everyday occurence for you! Maybe if you hadn't decided to stay with some whore in an inn I wouldn't have been under stress and went into early labor and then our daughter would still be alive!"

"Don't blame me! You are the one that carried her! If anything it was you that is the reason she was so weak! It is better that she died young anyways, she would have never been fit to rule."

Kiminaka couldn't take it anymore, she slapped Inotaisho hard in the face. "How can you speak of your own child in such a way? She was the only heir you had and now she is gone. The least you can do after being a lousy father is to honor her memory!"

Inutaisho rushed at her, no one disrespected him and got away with it, and especially not his wife. He slapped her hard then pinned her against the wall. "Her death was a loss, but you speak as if she was the only child I will have, as if she was the only heir."

"I saw how you acted with her, why would I want another child with you if that is to be their fate?" She spat in his face, "Let go of me and leave my bed chamber!"

He slapped her again before leaning in close to her. "If you will not have another child willingly then I guess it will have to be by force." Kiminaka knew what was coming and tried to fight him off, but she was no match. He threw her onto the bed and lifted up her dress robes, he was tapping at her enterance when she whispered, "please, don't."

He was unable to look her in the eye as he slammed into her, she screamed in pain, but he continued. When he was finished he left the room, cursing loudly at the servants he passed. It seemed like an eternity before Kiminaka got the strength to sit up. She was disgusted, but there was nothing she could do now except wait.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it... Please show some love and review... See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Inuyashe... but instead of dwelling on that let's get started!**

Kiminaka stared at herself in the mirror. She looked the same as she always had, but she didn't feel the same. She felt much older than she was, and she felt broken, defeated by the man she called her husband. The man that despite all he had done to her, she still loved.

"Akane!" She called.

"Yes m'lady?" A young dark haired woman answered the call.

"Where is Shu?"

"He is out making rounds about the village ma'am."

"Ugh. Fetch my husband for me."

"Yes ma'am." She bowed and made her exit.

Kiminaka's stomach was in knots as she waited for Inutaisho to answer her call. They had been mostly indifferent to each other for the past two months, and she was nervous to be with him alone.

"You called? What is it?" He asked entering her room.

She turned and looked at him, he was so handsome and strong, everything any woman would have wanted, and yet somehow she kept messing things up with him, but now, it was going to be all better.

When she faced him she attempted, and failed, at keeping a stern expression on her face, but despite herself, she let a smile slip through, "it is done."

"What?"

"Your, shall we say excessive force paid off, I am pregnant."

His face lit up, "good." He walked towards her and put his hand on her stomach, then walked away and looked out the window. "I am afraid I am being called away. I will be gone for an estimated three months, when I return I expect to see you quite far along."

Kiminaka's heart sank at the news. "What calls you away may I ask?''

He touched her face, "nothing for you to worry about. Just some business involving my army back in the western lands."

She turned away, she wanted to trust him, but she expected it was more than his army that called him there.

True to his word, Inutaisho left, Kiminaka was restless. He had promised his allegiance to her, and that he would no longer roam around womanizing, but she couldn't help but wonder.

"Shu!"

"Yes ma'am."

"I need a spy to be sent after my husband, someone good, someone he won't detect."

Shu stood for a moment as if transfixed in thought, "I will go ma'am."

"No, you are needed here, send one of the other men."

"Ma'am I don't believe they have the skills to remain hidden from him while getting the information you seek."

Kiminaka was reluctant, but after some persuading, she agreed.

A week after Shu left Kiminaka got the first bit of news in the form of a letter. _M'lady, as far as I have seen the lord has been truthful about his purpose here, he is overseeing training and recuitment of new troops, at night he returns to his own bed and no one follows. I will stand by though, Shu._

Kiminaka's heart sprang with joy, she held her stomach, "we really are going to be a family," she whispered.

Despite Shu's promise to keep her informed, Kiminaka heard nothing from him for six weeks, finally, she got a short letter. _M'lady, I believe it is suspected that someone has infiltrated the lord's castle, my letter is short for fear of being discovered, still no big news, but the lord has been acting a bit strange._

Kiminaka was worried, if not another woman, did it mean an attack was coming, was that why he was supervising the training of the troops?

A week later, she got a four word letter from Shu: _Slept in different bed._ Three days later she got a letter with Inutaisho's seal on it, in it a vial of blood was sealed. _Your general is dead. He died a traitor's death by my own sword. I assume he was sent to spy under your command. I will return in two weeks._

Kiminaka collapsed, and the vial fell off her nightstand and broke, she could smell it, it was Shu's blood. He was the best soldier in her army, her most trusted general, and best friend. Her chest tightened, and she couldn't breathe, "Akane!" She managed to call before passing out.

Kiminaka awoke the next morning in her bed, she sat up, then the realization that Shu had beeen killed hit her. "Akane!'' She yelled.

"Yes m'lady? Are you feeling better? Would you like some food, or perhaps some-"

"Assemble 50 men as protection, and get my carriage ready."

"M'lady, your pregnant and in no condition to travel."

"Do as I say Akane, or you will face my wrath."

The girl bowed deep, "yes m'lady." Before exiting she lifted her head slightly, "I am sorry about Shu ma'am. He was my friend too, but I know how much he meant to you."

Kiminaka knew the words were sincere, and she felt bad for being so harsh with Akane, but she would repay her for it later, now she had somewhere to go.

Once all the preperations were made Kiminaka ordered Akane to accompany her.

"But where are we going m'lady?"

"To the western lands."

"But m'lady! I must advise against it I-"

"Enough Akane, get in."

It seemed even the gods were against Kiminaka's decision to make the trip, for a storm began as soon as they set out. The second day of the trip they were attacked and two men were killed, and halfway through their journey while crossing a river their food and water was washed away. When they finally arrived in the west they were cold, hungry, and completely miserable. A man rode ahead to announce their arrival at the gate, he came back shortly.

"Well?" Kiminaka questioned.

"The guard said no enterance is permitted."

"Did you tell him who I am?"

"Yes ma'am. But he was adamant, and said if we did not leave, military would be issued to escort us by force."

"Help me up," Kiminaka ordered.

"M'lady, let's turn back," Akane pleaded. "Your in no condition to be under this strain.''

"Be quiet. Everyone follow me."

With a bit of trouble from her bulging belly Kiminaka walked up to the gates, she saw a guard blocking it cockily.

"Move."

"I am under direct orders to not let anyone through," he sneered.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Actually I do, your the fool who thinks you still rule over the eastern lands, the weak leader who gave into the west in less than a night."

Kiminaka was growing angrier by the second. "I said move!"

The guard drew his sword, "I don't take orders from a bitch like you, and I'm not afraid to use force."

Kiminaka stood her ground, the guard charged at her. In one strike it was over, he fell to the ground dead. Kiminaka steeped over his body and strode in. She was met by Inutaisho walking quickly down the steps of his palace to see what the commotion was about.

"Kiminaka what are you doing here? What the hell is going on?"

Instead of answering, she slapped him in the face. "How dare you, you bastard."

She went to hit him again, but he grabbed her hand. "Come," he ordered, "you're making a scene."

He took her to an empty room deep inside the castle, "you killed my guard, what is the meaning of that?''

"An eye for an eye," she spat.

"Ah, so I see your still upset over that general of yours."

"He was my closest friend!"

"And he would still be alive had it not been for your foolishness. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I came to tell you that you do not govern my life, and I will no longer let you sit back and let you do as you please."

"You're wrong. You are no longer Lady of the East. You are the Lady of the West. I was not going to do this until the child was born, but it seems you have brought this upon yourself. You and a select few servants will move to my castle immediately, an ambassador will reside in your castle and take commands from me."

Kiminaka was outraged. "You bastard! When I agreed to marry you, you agreed that I would remain in control of my lands and my army, I won't allow it!"

"You already did by marrying me, as my wife you are subject to my rule, and the decision has been made. You are my wife, Lady of the West, it is time you began acting like it. Since you are already here, I will send troops to get your belongings and five servants of your choice. Your manor and your army belong to me." With that he left, as Kiminaka crumbled on the floor. How could she have been so stupid, it had all just been a political plot.

_If I would have stayed back East I could have fought them off, my walls are strong, they could have held, but I made the foolish decision to come here. It's all my fault._

"Lady Kiminaka Where are you? The lords soldiers have taken hold of your men, we need you!"

Tears rolled down her face, "I'm in here."

Akane burst through the door. "M'lady, what happened?"

"I no longer hold any power over my husband, he has taken it from me."

Akane sat on the floor and cried with her mistress, it was the ending of a great era, and the beginning of a new one.

**(Fast Forward 3 1/2 months)**

"Well?" Inutaisho asked expectantly.

Kiminaka looked up at him, she had submitted to his will and played her role well, but she still held resentment for him.

"A boy my lord," Akane answered, ''a strong healthy boy."

"Good, very good. Bring him to me then leave us."

"But my lord, the lady needs rest she-"

"Don't test me, do as I say."

Akane obeyed, and Kiminaka saw a light shine in Inutaisho's eyes that she had not seen in a long time as he held his son. He leaned over and kissed her head, "you did good, he is perfect."

Kiminaka nodded in acknowledgement, "what shall we call him dear?"

He looked his son up and down one more time, "Sesshomaru."

**TBH I really love this story, but I feel like it is a waste of time since I am not getting any reviews... I almost gave it up after the last chapter but then I got one, so I decided if I don't get 5 reviews by the time I am ready to write the next chapter it will be discontinued... Sorry, but I just want to know it is worth my time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been so long. Thanks for the comments guys, I was really willing to give up because it seemed like it wasn't wortht the effort, but you guys proved me wrong!**

**P.S. I don't own Inuyasha, but enjoy!**

"Sesshomaru stay where I can see you." Kiminaka said sternly.

"Mother I can take care of myself!" The young boy insisted.

"Do as I say or we will go back within the walls."

"Fine," he said kicking a stone in frustration.

Kiminaka understood his anger, he longed to run free and have fun and adventures on his own, but she also knew Inutaisho wouldn't be happy if she let that happen. She looked at her son, he was the spitting image of his father, even down to his attitude. The only thing she really knew was hers was the cresent moon on his forehead. He jumped in a puddle causing a big splash, she smiled, though the boy appeared only 7 or 8, it had been 50 years since his birth.

_50 years, I can't believe it has been so long._ Despite it being so long, Sesshomaru was the only living child Inutaisho and Kiminaka had. She had gotten pregnant of course, but had miscarried twice, had one stillborn child, and one that died after three days. It seemed that she was barren. Because of this, Inutaisho had gone to great lengths to protect his only heir. Sesshomaru was always to have someone guarding him, whether it be a soldier or his parents, he was never left alone. And he was only let out of the palace once or twice a month, and even then he had to be under guard by Kiminaka or Inutaisho himself. She shook her head at her husband's foolishness, Sesshomaru would never be a strong leader or warrior if he was so protected.

"Mother look! It's father! He's returned from war I see his banner!'' Sesshomaru began racing towards the troops, Kiminaka knew his father wouldn't like that.

"Sesshomaru get back here! You're going to get trampled!" Her son paid her no heed though, forcing her to chase after him. The boy was fast though and was next to the army in seconds. She saw Inutaisho lean off his horse and swoop Sesshomaru up in his arms. She smiled to herself, despite his father being gone so much Sesshomaru clearly favored him and strived for his attention. The picture of them riding up to her together brought warmth to her heart, though she knew she would probably get in trouble for this later.

"Excuse me ma'am, seems you've lost something," Inutaisho said playfully tossing Sesshomaru down to her.

She caught him. "Why thank you good sir, how can I ever repay you?"

He slid off the horse, "a kiss would suffice." He held open his arms and she went into them still holding Sesshomaru. He kissed her passionately, and she was lost in the moment until she felt her son struggling in her arms.

"Yuck! Put me down! That's so gross!"

Kiminaka laughed and let him down. Inutaisho laughed as well but put a strong hand on his son's shoulder. "There's nothing gross about it son, your mother's a beautiful woman, and one day you'll marry a beautiful woman as well."

Sesshomaru tugged on his father's hand, he bent down towars his son, Sesshomaru still had to stand on his toes to try to whisper in his father's ear. "Mother is beautiful, can't I marry her too?"

Inutaisho laughed, "I'm sorry son, but you're a bit too late, she's already taken."

"Oh," Sesshomaru said looking down in frustration. "Maybe I'll marry Akane, she's pretty."

They both laughed. "You have a long way to go before you marry," Kiminaka said.

"Indeed," Inutaisho said. "But if you want to marry Akane you should try to impress her by going to wash up for dinner while I go put the horses away."

Sesshomaru growled and jumped on his father. "I know that trick! You try to do it everytime, tell me to do something creative while you do man stuff! Can't I go with you father."

Inutaisho put Sesshomaru on the ground. "Not today son, the stables are dangerous. Not fit for a child like you."

"I'm not a child I'm-"

"Enough, Kiminaka take him back to the palace, I'm tired, I don't have time for this."

She saw the look of disappointment on her son's face. "Come on Seshomaru, let's get washed up the you can show your father how much your tutors have taught you."

"Okay," he said trudging ahead of her.

"Don't look at me like that," Inutaisho said. "Hurry after him before he gets to far ahead."

Kiminaka shook her head and turned away.

Once they were inside the palace Sesshomaru seemed to forget about his father being stern with him, for he ran around shouting orders to the servants, for them to have everything prepared perfectly for his father. "Mother," he said running up to her. "Do you think if everything is prepared good enough father will stay home this time?"

Kiminaka placed a loving hand on her son's head, it was so unfair to him. "Son, we live in dangerous times, your father has to leave so he can make sure we are protected."

"Can't his general do it?" He whined, "I miss father."

Kiminaka saw the tears welling in his eyes, it wasn't very often that her son cried. "Don't cry pup," she said using her affectionate name for him. "One day peace will come and father will stay forever." She went to engulf him in her arms but he pushed away from her.

"I'm not crying," he said wiping his eyes. "And don't call me pup mother, it's a baby name."

Kiminaka laughed and stole a quick kiss, "you'll always be my pup, no matter how mighty of a warrior you become."

Sesshomaru wiped his face where she had kissed him, but he couldn't hide his smile. "You really think I'm gunna be a great warrior mother?"

"The greatest."

"Thanks mother," he hugged her quickly before running out of the room to await his father.

Kiminaka went and sat at her vanity table. She knew that as the Lady of the West, she should be outside awaiting her husband, but she didn't have the energy to face him. Though he had tried to hide it, Kiminaka had a sharp nose and sensed another woman on him, a human woman. She was disgusted, sure she knew he was a womanizer and had many relationships with demonesses, but to sink to the level of bedding a human, it made her sick.

"M'lady," it was Akane bowing at the door.

"Come in Akane, you know you are more than welcome."

"Your husband's general asks where you are and why you do not wait to greet your husband in front of the servants."

"I am here," Kiminaka said simply. "If my husband wishes to see me before the evening feast he may come to visit me as he pleases."

Akane turned to leave but Kiminaka stopped her. "Don't deliver the message Akane, you will only be reprimandeed for it, they will figure it out soon enough. Please just sit with me, friend."

Akane obeyed. "You have smelled another woman m'lady."

Kiminaka nodded, "a human this time."

Akane wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Are you certain m'lady, that is low, even for your lecherous husband."

"I'm sure. But enough about him, what goes on in your life Akane?"

Her servant shivered visibly, "The lord's general Batan wishes to have my hand, he says he will ask the lord of it at dinner."

Kiminaka laughed at the face Akane made. "What," she teased, "You don't find Batan appealing?"

"Oh he's handsome all right. And rude and arrogant, and ugh! I can't marry him, the western pig."

"Don't worry, I will object to the arrangement, I will fight for you my dear."

Akane rushed at Kiminaka and hugged her, it was improper but Kiminaka allowed it, she even hugged back.

"Ahem," a young female servant walked in. "Dinner is served m'lady." When they arose she looked at Akane with contempt, obviously she was jealous that she was favored.

"Would you like me to put in any of your hair ornaments?" Akane asked.

Kiminaka looked in her mirror. "No, I look fine as I am, let's go."

When they entered the dining hall everyone was already seated. "Ah, here is my wife, making up for her lateness by her radiance." Inutaisho was trying to be humorous, but Kiminaka knew he was angry. When she sat down he took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Where were you?"

"In my bedchamber."

"You make me look like a fool when I don't even have my wife there to greet me in front of my men and servants."

"I thought they were _our_ men and _our_ servants. And if you want someone to showcase and greet you, maybe you can get your human whore to do it." She yanked her hand from his grasp.

The rest of dinner was uneventful until Batan stood up, saying he had an announcement to make. Kiminaka saw the look of fear and disgust on Akane's face. "For many long years I have served under our valient lord as he has led us to countless victories, and I have never asked for anything. But now, I find myself with only one request, please my lord, give me your blessing and approval to marry Akane, you wife's lady-in-waiting."

Inutaisho's face lit up, he was about to answer but Kiminaka interrupted him. "I'm sorry good general, but I must decline your request. Akane is to stay unwed and by my side."

"My dear," Inutaisho said, she could sense his anger boiling. "The general has asked my permission. And he has been a loyal man and saved my life on more than one occasion. I cannot deny him this."

"I can."

"Unfortunately I overrule you dear."

"Not when it comes to my servants, and I said no. And anyone who tries to oppose my word will face my wrath." She looked at them all with a menacing gaze.

"We shall speak of the matter later with Akane and Batan present. For now, let us continue the feast!" Inutaisho sat down, and pulled Kiminaka roughly with him.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove, but it's beginning to make me angry." He whispered angrily to her.

"I want to prove nothing except I am still a leader and have some command over my life."

"We'll talk later." Inutaisho turned from her and began talking to his soldiers.

When dinner was finally over Inutaisho callled for a meeting with Kiminaka, Akane and Batan. When the all arrived in the garden it began.

"I find it pleasing that my general wishes to marry my wife's most trusted lady, and this marriage is certainly honorable for servant, so why is it that my wife objects so?" Inutaisho asked.

"Akane does not wish to marry," Kiminaka said shortly.

"Why not?" Batan demanded.

Akane looked to Kiminaka helplessly. Batan grabbed her, "do not look to her for your answers, look at me! Answer me!"

"It is because, because, I am already betrothed to someone else."

"Who?" Inutaisho and Batan demanded at the same time.

Akane was fumbling with her words so Kiminaka stepped in, "a servant from my palace in the East."

"You haven't been to the East in years!" Batan yelled.

"They were betrothed before we were taken hostage," Kiminaka spat. "He has waited loyally for her and she shall do the same, that is my final word."

Batan went to speak but Inutaisho put his hand up, "for now the matter shall be put at rest. I will put out a notice that Akane's betrothed is to come claim her. If he doesn't by winter she will be given to Batan. That is my final word." Batan bowed and walked away, Inutaisho began his leave as well. "He turned, come Kiminaka, I have not had the company of my wife in months."

She hugged Akane and reluctantly followed her husband. He appeared calm, but once they got to their bedchamber he grabbed her roughly and pushed her into a wall. "If you ever embarrass me like that again I will beat you within an inch of your life."

She pushed him away. "Yet if you embarras me it matters not? You go around sleeping with all these demons, and have even sunk to humans when you promised me I would be your last!"

He turned away, "I am a man, I have needs."

"Piss on your needs," she said stomping past him.

"Speaking of needs," he said grabbing her by the waist, "I do want your company."

She tried to push away but he pulled her back. "Don't fight me Kiminaka, maybe tonight is the night we will concieve another child."

Kiminaka's heart sank, she wanted more children, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. "You know I haven't been able to bear children for 50 years."

"Yes but we are still young and fit, we have plenty of opportunity," he said kissing her neck. Despite being mad at him, Kiminaka couldn't stop the low growl from escaping her throat.

She relaxed into his arms. He reached his hand around her to untie her kimono, as she slipped out of it he stood back to gaze at her body. "Perfect as usual," he whispered.

She returned to his embrace and began taking off his armour, she hated to admit it, but she longed for his company despite all of his wrongs, and he was handsome, she couldn't help herself. She began kissing his chest, as she got close to his manhood he began to moan, "ah. Ah yes, Toru."

Kiminaka stopped in her tracks, Inutaisho looked down sharply at her, "what did you say?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said Toru, is that your human whore?"

"Kiminaka-"

"It's not enough that you embarras me by taking a human to your bed, you must fantasize about her while being pleasured by your wife?" Kiminaka stood and grabbed her robe, Inutaisho grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me," she ordered.

"You know how this always turns out Kiminaka, I don't want to force you, come back to me."

She yanked her arm from him, "then don't force me! I am not going to sleep with you, I am no longer your doormat." She turned and left leaving Inutaisho dumbfounded.

**The Next Morning:**

"Prepare the horses!'' Inutaisho ordered.

Sesshomaru ran out and latched onto his father's leg, "must you really go father? You just got back!"

"I will return when I am wanted," he answered simply.

"But I want you father!"

"Enough, return to the palace."

Sesshomaru only held on tighter, "no father! Please, take me with you!"

"Kiminaka get him!" Inutaisho ordered sternly. She came forward and pryed Sesshomaru from his leg. She held him in his arms as Inutaisho mounted his horse.

"I will be in the north, send word when you wish to be my wife again. If not, then I will see you at the holidays." Without even acknowledging their son he turned and left.

Sesshomaru wrestled out of Kiminaka's arms and raced after his father, but it was too late, he had picked up his speed and the gates were closing. Sesshomaru sat at the gate crying and shaking for his father. Kiminaka felt sorry for the child and began walking towards him. She leaned in to pick him up but he flinched away from her, "this is all your fault!" He accused, "he always leaves because of you!" He continued shaking, and suddenly Kiminaka grew angry, too long she had been passive, it was time to stop this.

"Enough!" She yelled. Sesshomaru looked up in shock for a moment but then continued crying and throwing a tantrum. She yanked him up forcefully by the arm and made him look up at her. "You are son of the lord of the west, act like it! Crying like a baby, pitiful!" She threw him back on the ground and stomped back inside.

After a few hours Kiminaka was beginning to feel bad about being harsh with Sesshomaru, all she wanted to do was find him and apologize and let him sleep with her so she could cuddle him all night. _No,_ she thought, _those days have to end. He is never going to be a warrior if he gets babied_. She remembered that at when she was his age, she had already learned how to fight with a sword, while Sesshomaru on the other hand, hadn't even been permitted to pick one up. _Ridiculous, well that is all going to change._

"Akane!"

"Yes m'lady?"

"Cancel Seshomaru's lessons tomorrow. Tell his tutor we will only need his service every other day."

"Are you sure m'lady? You know how the lord wishes for master Sesshomaru to be well educated."

"Do not question my orders Akane, just do it!"

"Right away m'lady!" She turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Your son is waiting outside, it looks like he's been there awhile."

"Send him in," she ordered. Akane nodded and left.

A few seconds later Sesshomaru entered timidly, he stayed by the door. "Come here pup," she said sternly.

He obeyed quickly and kept his head bent down so as not to look at her. "I'm sorry mother," he sniffled trying not to cry.

Usually she accepted his apologies and took him in her arms and smothered him with love, but not this time. "Stand up straight and look me in the eye! A warrior shows no fear and no remorse!"

Sesshomaru was taken aback, but did as he was told.

"You will not have your lessons tomorrow, you shall report to the game grounds at daybreak. And for your rudeness today you will not have dinner, is that understood?"

He looked like he was going to cry again, but instead he sucked in a breath and said shortly, "yes mother."

"Good, go to bed." He turned and left quickly. _It took me long enough, btu I'm finally taking matters into my own hands._

**Kiminaka is growing bold! I hope you guys liked it, and please leave comments and suggestions because they really did inspire me last time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it's been so long, but long story short my computer broke then internet got shut off, so I couldn't update. I thank you to my reviewers and readers, hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. I don't own Inuyasha**

"You have been charged with treason and sentenced to death," Kiminaka said coldly as she looked down in disgust at the three prisoners trembling at her feet. "However this sentence shall not be carried out in the traditional manner. I am offering you an opportunity to live." They looked up at her with glimmers of hope in their eyes. "All you have to do is kill my son."

"M'lady, did I hear you right?" One brave prisoner questioned.

Malice flashed in Kiminaka's eyes. "Do not question me, if you would rather I will kill you now and replace you with another prisoner."

"No, m'lady is merciful, and I'm sorry if I offended you," he bowed his head low.

She took a breath and began explaining. "You will be delivered to the courtyard in an hour where you all shall fight my son at the same time to the death. If you kill him you will be set free, and if he prevails your sentence will have been carried out by him. Is this understood?"

They all nodded timidly.

She turned to a guard, "Take them away to eat and prepare, deliver them to the courtyard in one hour exactly." The guard gave a curt nod and led the prisoners away. Kiminaka smirked, and then walked the opposite way in search of Sesshomaru.

She found him in the armory admiring all the advanced weapons his father's army possessed. She came in silently, but his sharp nose detected her right away. "Mother," he said as he turned and bowed slightly to her. When his head emerged from the bow she took a long look at her son. To anyone who didn't know that he was a demon would have assumed that he was about 11 or 12 years old, but despite his youthful appearance she knew that he could be cold and a killer if he needed to be. She sighed; he was the spitting image of his father.

"You are to report to the courtyard in exactly one hour, tardiness will not be accepted."

She could see the question in Sesshomaru's eyes, for training was not scheduled until tomorrow, but he had learned over the years not to question his mother's commands.

"Yes, mother."

She nodded and walked out. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself; she had turned a whiny spoiled brat into a decent warrior, a feat she especially relished because she did it mostly without the help of her husband Inutaisho. She smirked when she thought of his reaction when he learned she had been "putting their precious son in danger." He had beaten her severely, but she stood her ground and for once didn't submit to his will. She even hit him back and warned him never to touch her again. It was a victory she held in her heart, because she had finally taken charge of her life and her son's once again.

Thinking of Inutaisho made Kiminaka wonder when he would return. He rarely came home anymore, and when he did the visits were short, just long enough for him to get Sesshomaru's hopes up, or pick a fight with her then make love to her. It had been almost a year since his last visit, her heart sunk when she thought of Sesshomaru's face when his father told him he was once again leaving and that he once again would not be permitted to go along. However Sesshomaru kept his composure and made Kiminaka extremely proud.

Kiminaka rubbed her forehead when she thought of her husband's foolishness; he still babied Sesshomaru and tried his hardest to keep him out of harm's way. Kiminaka had done all she could to train her son to become a warrior, but she was running out of exercises she could drill him on. The prisoners he was to fight today were not particularly strong or dangerous demons, but 3 on 1 was still a challenge, and it would make him think on his feet.

She wandered aimlessly around for a bit before deciding to go find a nice spot to sit and watch at the courtyard. As expected Sesshomaru was a few minutes early, when he saw his mother he began walking towards her, suddenly three demons jumped out and began attacking him. Although Sesshomaru was taken by surprise he immediately regained his composure and began blocking their blows.

Kiminaka could see him analyzing the situation and trying to get on the offense and force them on the defense, _come on pup_, she silently cheered him on. Sesshomaru saw his opportunity and landed a blow in the middle of one of their chests; he used his claw and ripped into the demon's chest, killing him instantly. He smirked at this victory, but the other two took this as a chance to attack again. Sesshomaru took care of them quickly and walked over to his mother and kneeled before her.

"You did good son," she said tousling his hair.

Sesshomaru looked down and smiled, Kiminaka continued to play with his hair, but when she looked up she saw Rou, a servant who she was sure Inutaisho had hired to keep an eye on her, watching from around the corner. When he saw her looking at him he left immediately, she should have been worried if he was going to tell Inutaisho that she was putting Sesshomaru in danger, but she would do that later, now she would spend time with her son.

"Come on pup," she said getting up. Sesshomaru followed her as she walked to the courtyard. She stopped in the middle and quickly lunged at Sesshomaru; he was quick though and moved just in time. Instead of waiting for her to attack again as he usually did he came at her, she avoided his attack easily, but she noted that he was getting better. They continued to spar for a few more hours until they were both finally completely worn out.

The next few days were wonderful for Kiminaka; she spent a lot of quality time with Sesshomaru, and noticed that before her very eyes he was going from boy to young man. She was so proud of him, and knew he was going to be a great warrior one day. She was thrust out of her thoughts though when a rider was announced at the gates. She permitted him to enter and he quickly announced that her husband would be back within the night and to prepare. Kiminaka's heart sank. Sesshomaru wasn't subtle about how much he favored his father over her, and he always got angry with her when he would leave. Kiminaka sighed; she supposed she would go tell Sesshomaru.

He was eating lunch when she found him, "mother," he said bowing low.

"You may sit up son, I have some news."

Sesshomaru looked up and she could see the devilish look in his eye, "I already know, father is on his way back."

"You little sneak," she tried to sound angry, but she couldn't help but smiling.

Sesshomaru her usually so composed and level-headed son suddenly looked like a child all of a sudden, "is he going to stay this time mother?"

She didn't know what to tell him, she took him in her arms, something she hadn't done in a long time, and hugged him tight, "I don't know pup, it all depends on what's going on in the outside world."

Sesshomaru sighed, Kiminaka knew he was tired of the same old answer, but she didn't know what else to tell him. She tilted his head up, "your father is coming on short notice, go make sure the stables are prepared and everything looks appropriate for his return okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded and quickly went off to attend to those duties.

Kiminaka walked around looking for Akane, when she found her they both got prepared and awaited the much anticipated arrival of Inutaisho.

Trumpets rang out as the troops were spotted, Kiminaka, Sesshomaru, and Akane stood before the gates to welcome the lord of the castle and his troops. Kiminaka smiled and looked graciously on at her husband until something caught her eye. Riding beside Inutaisho was a young beautiful demoness, with long flowing raven hair, and piercing red eyes. Anger boiled up inside Kiminaka, but she kept her composure for the sake of her public image.

When the troops came to a stop at the gates Inutaisho dismounted his horse, but instead of embracing Kiminaka as a proper husband would have, he helped the demoness down from her horse, then ignoring Kiminaka, spoke directly to Sesshomaru.

"My son, look how much you have grown. You're becoming a fine young man."

Kiminaka was furious; Inutaisho was purposely embarrassing her in front of their subjects. She was about to turn and walk away when he took her hand in his. "And my wife, your beauty still takes my breath away." He bent over to kiss her.

She pulled slightly away, "funny, if I was so beautiful you would think that you would have noticed me first."

She watched as the laughter in Inutaisho's eyes disappeared, "not tonight Kiminaka, I'm tired." He turned his attention away from her and to Akane, "Akane this is Shira, she will be staying with us for a bit, show her to a proper guest room."

Akane bowed deeply and led the unwanted guest away.

Inutaisho motioned for his troops to put the horses away and for Kiminaka to follow him. Sesshomaru tried to tag along but his father stopped him, "son go and make sure the troops put the horses in the stable correctly, you know how I like it done."

Sesshomaru beamed from his father's trust in him and ran off towards the stable.

Inutaisho and Kiminaka walked in silence for a few minutes before he began talking, "she was under attack and we rescued her."

Kiminaka looked up in surprise.

"I saw the jealousy in your eyes," he explained.

"You have already saved her, why bring her back?"

"Kiminaka you know I am not cruel, she would have died, and as the lord reigning over her land it is my duty to offer her shelter and protection."

"That may be, but if she is no more than a refugee why was she riding at your side in your wife's place?"

"Kiminaka I said not tonight."

"Then what night shall we discuss your adultery?"

He rose his hand to strike her, but then dropped it. She heard him murmuring under his breath as he walked away. She let out a deep breath, she was sure he was going to hit her, but she was glad he didn't.

The rest of the night was uneventful, although the tension between Inutaisho and Kiminaka was evident. She watched as Inutaisho let Shira sit at their table for dinner, as their "guest" threw herself at Inutaisho shamelessly. Kiminaka was embarrassed and left dinner early. She expected Inutaisho to come to her chambers when she prepared for bed, but he didn't.

**So this chapter was sort of a filler and it sort of sets up things that are going to happen in the next chapter, so be prepared!**

**As always reviews are welcomed and appreciated **


End file.
